


A Heartfelt, Honest to God Kiss

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: FF (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, She-Hulk
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2015 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> darla deering / she hulk - kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heartfelt, Honest to God Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Darla was in tears in the kitchen, uselessly trying to clean coffee stains from her uniform with a wet wash rag. Between the sounds of her fervent scrubbing she was constantly sniffling, readily bringing the back of her hand to her cheeks to clear the tears. Artie and Leech sat at her feet, utterly unobtrusive, hugging Darla’s legs in an attempt to make her feel better.

Jennifer hesitated in the kitchen doorway, a herd of moloids behind her.

“Uh,” She ran her big fingers through her green hair, wondering if she shouldn’t just turn around and walk back the way she’d come.

“He’s such an idiot!” Darla said suddenly, bubbling over and bursting now that she had an audience her age to listen to her speak. Leech giggled at the word idiot, and quickly stifled the giggles behind a hand.

Jennifer didn’t really have to guess who. “What did Scott do this time?” She asked, warily approaching.

She’d really only come in here to fill up her water bottle before she hit the gym but, sure, she could stick around for a moment and listen to Darla. Just a moment. If Darla started rambling, Jennifer would be out of there in a heart beat. Darla just talked too much sometimes.

“It’s what he didn’t do!” Darla announced, turning with a flourish, pink hair flying. “He never just… I just want… It’s… Why can’t he ever just kiss me! Like a real, heartfelt, honest to god kiss!”

Oh. Was that what this was about?

They were standing close enough that Jennifer easily reached out, wrapping a thick green arm around Darla’s waist. She pulled her in close, pressing their bodies flush against one another. Darla was so small and petite in comparison, but honestly, most people were. She leaned in and pressed their lips together, dark green on soft pink. 

Darla didn’t fight it. Instead she melted into the touch, eagerly parting her lips and opening her mouth to Jen. Jennifer wrapped a second arm around Darla’s body and kissed her like she meant it, like Darla was the greatest love of their life, like the world depended on this kiss. The only thing that stopped her was the giggling of Tong and her brothers from the door way.

“There,” Jennifer said with a satisfactory smile. “You’ve had your heartfelt, honest to god kiss.” Hopefully that would keep her complaining.

Jennifer filled her water bottle while Darla watched in surprised silence. 

Ahh, so there was a way to keep Darla quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
